100 Word Challenge
by Rudod
Summary: My version of the 100 word challenge. Odd pairings, minor characters, crazy scenarios, and Puckabrina will abound. Updates may be a bit patchy. All suggestions are welcome. Rated T for cursing and all that romancey stuff.
1. Smaller Than A Mouse Pt1

**Bonjour. I'm doing a 100 word challenge, since I kind of lack commitment to anything. I swear, this will be completed, unlike everything else I have ever written. This whole thing is AU, basically... in chapter one everyone lives in Granny's house, and right now it's about 9:00 at night. **

* * *

Sabrina Grimm walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, twisting her hair up in a towel, only to narrowly avoid getting hit with a blast of purple light. She felt the tingle of magic as the sphere brushed against her, and she shuddered. The itchy, throbbing sensation made her feel faint.

"Daphne! Please keep it under control! I'm avoiding hits from giant magic orbs here!" As if to prove her point, another one flew down the hallway, making a thump as it hit something.

"Sorry! These things are hard to control, and I'm trying my best! Just don't get hit, 'cause it'll shrink you down to the size of a mouse!"

Three more orbs shot down the hallway, with Daphne yelling at them to come back. Sabrina's sister finally appeared, holding a large mason jar and waving it in the air. All of the orbs ricocheted around the narrow hallway, refusing to be caught.

"Marshmallow! What is going on here! I have to get my beauty sleep, you know," said Puck, emerging from his room. Sabrina turned towards the fairy boy, rolling her eyes. He was wearing camouflage footie pajamas, and his hair was perfectly tousled. She flushed despite herself, and self-consciously adjusted her towel. He smirked at her while Daphne attempted to catch the orbs.

"That's a nice look, Grimm. Towel dressed and turbans are sooooooo in these days." He laughed and Sabrina mumbled something unintelligible.

"Guys, watch out! If one of these touch you, you'll shrink really, really, small!" cried Daphne as the last two orbs crashed around the room. Sabrina noticed that she was right. Anything they passed through shrank to an incredibly small size. A large table was now the size of her nose. A t-shirt of Puck's lying on the ground, was now as small as her big toe. She picked up the minuscule T-shirt and snickered.

"Puck, this thing _still _smells disgusting, and it's not even big enough to use as an eye patch."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? Now I can hide it in your room and make you annoyed."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Says the boy who's wearing baby pajamas."

"Am not!"

"Don't deny it, fairy boy!"

They were both so caught up in the bickering that they didn't notice the only orb, which was the fastest and largest, was still shooting around.

"Sabrina, WATCH OUT!" Daphne shrieked.

Sabrina turned around just in time to have the giant orb slam into her collarbone. The force knocked her against the wall, and she immediately began to shrink. The towel she was wearing became so long that it hit the floor and continued to spread, and the one wrapped around her hair fell off, as her hair became too short to hold it up. She watched in horror as she became too small to hold up her towel, and it collapsed on top of her. Sabrina closed her eyes and tried to ignore the awful feelings of pins and needles all over her body. When it stopped, she finally opened her eyes.

She was trapped under a white, fluffy, mountain, with dust bunnies around her that could fit perfectly into her palm. She heard the voices of Daphne and Puck arguing around her.

"Now you shrank her, you dolt! What if someone steps on her!"

"Puck, it wasn't my fault! Just don't move."

"Grimm, if you can hear us, come over and step on my foot!"

Sabrina took a deep breath. She thought she might be able to get out from under the towel, but there was only one problem: she was naked. There was absolutely no way she was going in plain view without any clothes on. She searched in vain for something she could use to cover herself, when an idea finally came: Puck's shrunken T-shirt! She searched inside the towel-mountain, and finally saw it: stuck to the "roof."

No matter how much jumping she did, it was unreachable. She attempted to climb up the slope to get the shirt, but she couldn't find purchase. Finally, Sabrina walked over to the edge of the towel-mountain, where the towel lifted up a bit and light shone through. She grabbed it and shook as hard as she could. The shirt came tumbling down, and she grabbed it triumphantly. When she put it on, it was more like a dress though, and kept slipping off her shoulders. Sadly, Puck's T-shirt still stank.

Now, how to get out from under the towel...

* * *

**Okay. I'm splitting this into a two-shot, because the whole thing is too long for a single chapter. The other half will up soon.**

**Also, I have standardized testing all this week, so I won't have any homework, (whoop!) which will hopefully lead to more fic output. Cheers! xx**


	2. Smaller Than A Mouse Pt2

**YES, I'M ALIVE! Sorry, i thought this would be up sooner, but school and life got in the way... I've been writing this for a couple weeks, so hopefully it's okay. Onward!**

* * *

_Now, how to get out from under the towel..._

Sabrina got down on her hands and knees, still not happy about her clothing situation. She stuck her head out of the gap in between the towel and the dusty carpet. She wheezed from the dirtiness clogging her nose, but Puck and Daphne couldn't hear her. They were scanning the floor, and both looked worried. She crawled out of the towel and landed, sprawled, on the floor.

Pulling up the T-shirt, as it had again slipped off her shoulder, Sabrina pushed herself off of the floor and set over to Puck's foot. It was a walk that normally would've taken less than second and less than a step, but it took her much longer than that to reach Puck's foot. Panting, she climbed up on the canvas of fleecy camouflage. Not sure what to do, she jumped up and down while yelling up at him:

"Hey, pus-brain! I'm down here!" She was rewarded with Puck looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Shit," he muttered. "Marshmallow, i've got her!" Puck reached down and tried to pick her up. Sabrina panicked and lept out of the way. Who wouldn't, when a giant hand was reaching down to smother them? She landed on her butt, and Puck reached down and grabbed her in his fist before she would get away again. Sabrina felt uncomfortable and awkward in his grip, and she squirmed, trying to get loose.

"Sabrina, calm down! It's only Puck, he's not going to hurt you," Daphne pleaded.

"Alright. Puck, please... don't hold me too tightly," said Sabrina, stuttering.

"What?" questioned Puck, and held her to his ear. She repeated her plea.

"Sure. No problem. I can't really hear you though, so you're gonna have to stay near my ear." Puck placed her on his shoulder, and then took the string that tightened the hood on his pajamas. With careful concentration that Sabrina hadn't ever seen before from Puck, he tied it around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off, but wouldn't be suffocated either. She smiled happily at him.

"Thanks, Puck."

"I'll just add it to your tab. Can't have you falling to your death with me responsible." he chuckled and glanced at her before beckoning to Daphne.

"C'mon, Marshmallow. We need to alert the Old Lady to the situation."

* * *

"Well, 'Brina, I just don't know." sighed Uncle Jake. "There's only one solution to bring you back to your normal size and get the magic out of your body. The use of those orbs wasn't exactly designed for living things." He glared at Daphne.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. Sabrina sighed and sat on Puck's shoulder, leaning into his neck. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. The magic from the orbs was really affecting her, and she didn't know how to control herself. She took a deep breath in. Puck smelled like oranges, and rain, and the forest, and sweat, and something soft she couldn't quite place...

"'BRINA!" Sabrina was snapped out of her reverie, and she flushed. "I understand that this magic is affecting you more than you might like," said Uncle Jake, flustered, "and there's only one way to fix it, but it's not exactly clear what that is."

"What is it, Jacob?" asked Granny.

"Well..." Jake flipped open a worn book. He started to read. "_When a mortal is stung with a shrinking choke, he must be near a Faerie folk. With roughly 6 hours of night and day each, his normal size should the mortal reach."_

"Well, that's perfect! We have Puck right here!" cried Daphne, grinning. Sabrina could tell she felt guilty about her sister's new size, and that she was truly happy a solution seemed to be in sight.

"Well, the problem is, we don't know if a 'shrinking choke' is the name of what made Sabrina shrink. Besides that, though, everything is good. I can put a spell on some of Sabrina's clothes to always fit her size, even now and when she grows. But are you sure you want to be around Puck constantly for 12 hours?"

Sabrina nodded. "It's already been about an hour since I first shrunk, and I was always with Puck, so that only means eleven more hours. And i'll be fine. I don't want to be stuck like this forever. It really is awful," she said into Puck's ear. He relayed her message to Jake.

"Great!" said Uncle Jake. "You're going to have to stay as close to Puck as possible, because we don't know in what proximity to him you have to be. We're talking like three feet max."

"What does proximity mean?" Daphne asked.

"It means being close to something," said Sabrina.

"It's how close you are," communicated Puck.

Sabrina sighed. It was going to be a long 11 hours.

* * *

Puck's room was beautiful at night. The sky was stained a dark purple with pinpricks of glittering stars. Sabrina could almost forget that she was about two inches tall and attached to Puck's wrist by a length of twine tied around her waist. He looked at her and his face softened.

"Grimm, you sort of look like a doll. You know, those Peggy Pocket things that Red has."

"I don't think that's what they're called, Puck," sighed Sabrina. She sat cross legged on Puck's shoulder. All of a sudden, she found her head pushed up against his ear. She stood up with a start. She realized that she was getting taller. She found herself a few inches taller than Puck's head, about five times her previous height, and toppled off of his shoulder, not able to find balance. Her new clothes and the twine around her waist, magically altered by Jake, had thankfully grown with her.

"Wow! that was pretty cool. You blew up like a balloon. How long until I can see that again?" He grinned and placed her back on his shoulder. She could now sit with her legs dangling off, and swung them back and forth, being careful to kick his collarbone with her heels.

"I don't know," she contemplated. "I shrunk at about 9, and now it's..."

"Eleven," Puck said, looking at his watch. "It's 11 o'clock."

"Wow, Puck, i'm impressed. I didn't know you could wear a watch or read it," teased Sabrina.

"Shut up or i'll bury you," muttered Puck.

Sabrina sighed. "I'm guessing I grow about every two hours, then. So at one, four, and six in the morning i'll grow. And at eight as well."

She felt a sudden pain everywhere in her body. It felt as though there were piranhas inside of her, fighting to get out. She groaned and doubled over. Puck immediately grabbed her waist and help her up in front of him. She took a second to breathe, and realized how ridiculous they must look: a boy with wings sitting on the edge of a trampoline, late at night, holding a girl who was about a foot and a half tall in front of him. She started to laugh, and the concerned look on his face vanished. He dropped her and crawled back on the trampoline.

Since they were attached by twine, she was dragged after him after almost falling to the ground. He lay down on his side, and so did she. _Jeez, he's moody, _she thought.

"'Night," he said gruffly.

"Good Night, Puck," she whispered softly. Soon after, Sabrina fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sabrina woke up with a shock. She gasped, feeling a pain not unlike the previous one, except that now, it was a thousand times worse. The piranhas had transformed into vicious sharks, and she was feeling their bite. Sabrina trembled forcefully and started to sweat. Curled up in a fetal position, she tried to stay calm. The pain wouldn't leave. It was almost as bad as when Moth had poisoned her. She started stuttering and gasping loudly from the sting of her growth.

In an instant, Puck was kneeling over her, shaking her shoulders.

"Grimm?" Getting no response, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, brushing her sweat-matted hair from where it clung to her forehead. Sabrina felt the pain subside at his touch. Sabrina hated herself for feeling weak, but she was currently about 2.5 feet tall, and was thinking that this was a pretty good excuse for being weak. (at the moment.) And only because it was Puck she was with. If she had been with Daphne, she probably would've acted like it all was fine. But really, it wasn't.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" He asked again, concern and worry etched in his tone. She managed to nod. Wherever he touched her, the pain went away. Of course! Since Puck's presence was reversing the magic, his touch might help fix the aches she felt in her body.

"Touch - you - me - helps pain," she sputtered. Puck seemed to understand and wrapped her up completely in his arms, where she felt herself returning to normal. The knives shrank to needles, and she could finally function again.

"Thanks, Puck," she breathed out, relieved.

"No problem," he chuckled, still holding her. "I'll just-"

"Add it to my tab, I know," she smiled. "I need a minute to breathe."

The minute turned into thirty. Sabrina sat by the trampoline, taking calming breaths until she felt normal again. After an awkward incident of Puck helping her up on the trampoline, they started to figure out their situation. It was now 2:30 AM.

After they had both determined that it was better for Sabrina to be as near Puck as possible, to avoid pain, they realized that Sabrina had grown more without the awful feeling of before.

"B-but it's only 2:30! I'm not supposed to grow until four!" she cried, marveling at her new height. She was now four feet tall, and only 15 inches shorter than normal.

"I guess my presence is speeding it up. I knew my good looks would come in handy someday," he said, throwing his arm around her and flipping his hair.

Sabrina snorted. She didn't move Puck's arm, much to his relief. That would have been just slightly humiliating. Puck stopped bouncing, and drew Sabrina closer. Before they were sitting cross-legged, brushing against each other. Now Puck had almost pulled Sabrina into his lap. She blushed and avoided his gaze.

"I'm keeping you close. I can't prank you when you're small, right? We need to fix this."

"Right. Thank you. Again,

"Like I said, not a problem. It's a service to the public, actually. When y-"

"Shut up, fairy boy," she muttered happily, feeling herself drift off. "I'm gonna sleep more. Wake me if I grow." She lay down, resting her head in Puck's lap. His hands went to her hair, fiddling with it. She liked the feel of the tips of his fingers running over her scalp, and fell asleep once again. Puck stared into the enchanted sky, content with his current situation.

* * *

When Sabrina woke up again, it was to Puck tapping her head repeatedly.

"You grew!" he said, grinning.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna be a midget forever."

"But you're _my _midget, right?" he said nonchalantly.

Sabrina flushed and ducked her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess, so."

He laughed and pulled her up, where he shot in the air like a rocket. He came down, still holding her, in a grassy clearing in the woods.

"Is this where I found you... that one time when you were mad about Uncle Jake?" The words came out in a jumble, as if she was nervous.

She was.

"Uh, well, yeah. That one time." The phrase spilled out of his mouth, as if he was nervous.

He was.

The memory of the kiss flashed in both of their minds. Her first kiss. His first kiss. Their first kiss.

They found themselves suddenly very close together, gravitating even closer.

Their lips met.

Sabrina was glad that she had gotten another kiss. Unlike their first, this quickly got more heated. She felt chills race along her skin and heard her heart pound as Puck deepened the kiss, snaking his hands under her shirt and pressing Sabrina against him. Her hands grabbed at his hair, and his hands went farther up her back.

He parted his lips, and she did the same. Sabrina could feel a fluttering in her ribcage as the kiss ended, and she was hoping that that feeling would stay whenever they kissed.

Which would hopefully be alot.

* * *

**ARRRGHHHH *Smashes head against keyboard* i'm in a random hotel pounding this out at midnight, so it's pretty rushed, and not my best, but I will go back and edit later. I love you all, please give advice! -Peace&Love, Rudod.**

***edited. I edited the awful ending. Praise the Holy Cheese.**


	3. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hey, guys. This isn't an update. I just wanted to let you know that I've been taking a summer hiatus. I probably should've told you sooner, but i'm really busy because summer is the only time I actually have a life. I'm taking a break until things calm down, probably in september. I also wanted to ask your opinion on an idea for the challenge that i've been toying with for a while: I'm thinking of writing a bit about Moth, and the reason she wants to get rid of Sabrina is that she had a crush on her, and her lust for Puck was to hide the fact that she was bisexual. I'm thinking of incorporating it into fairy's guild as well. Let me know, and i'm sorry that I have to be on delay currently.

Peace&Love,

Rudod


End file.
